1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sock holders and more particularly pertains to a new sock holding device for aiding a user with putting on socks without bending over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sock holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, sock holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,783; U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,774; U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,889; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,913; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,084; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,156.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sock holding device. The inventive device includes a sock holding assembly for holding a sock open for facilitating insertion of a foot into the sock. The sock holding assembly includes a sock holding member, which includes a pair of spaced arms. The spaced arms are positioned such that the sock holding member is designed for holding an open end of the sock in an open position. A handle extends from the sock holding member and is elongated such that the handle is designed for minimizing bending of a user while positioning the sock holding member proximate a foot of a user.
In these respects, the sock holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a user with putting on socks without bending over.